The Rose or the Cherry Blossom
by Crystal Sakura Saiai
Summary: "Astral-kun... why did you ever not love me?" Sakura whispered. It was raining and her heart was cracking. Everything Rosetta said.. must've been true. Everything. No boy would love a.. a freak like her. Sakura got up and walked away. "Sakura! Wait! Please!" A voice said. Sakura winced, the voice of kindness and leadership.. And she turned around and saw her love. -Haitus-
1. Cherry Blossom

SN: I hate it when my brain has even better ideas... D: Sorry but I deleted the story again I promise that I'll stop soon! :( Please enjoy though!

Sakura walked down the road and sighed in slight bliss at the beautiful day. She loved the roses, the blue slightly cloudy sky, and she loved the light pink cherry blossoms.

She'll never forget the day she met... him.

_-Flashback-_

_"Astral-kun! Astral-kun!" 9 year old Sakura said._

_The said person would turn around and smile that sweet heavenly smile like no other. Stealing Sakura's heart in an instant beat as if it was nothing. Why, Sakura would give the world for that smile._

_"Hello Sakura." Astral said in a soft calm voice. The voice was the same. Stoic but had hints of emotion from time to time._

_The 2 met at 4 grade. They sat together, talked together, ate together. Some thought they were a couple... but Astral had eyes for another. That was what made Sakura's heart break. But she remained strong and stayed by Astral._

_One day.. during recess... when Sakura and Astral were sitting by a tree._

_"Sakura, you are just like this flower." Astral said pointing to the cherry blossom._

_"Huh? Well, it means cherry blossom." Sakura joked._

_Astral chuckled and shook his head, "No, I mean, you're a happy flower that is rare. It comes once in a lifetime." Astral explained._

_Sakura blushed lightly. If her Astral thought of that about her. Then maybe she'll stick with the cherry blossom for a little while._

Sakura finally met Astral again in middle school. But, he met another, Rosetta. Rosetta was a lead cheerleader. She was popular and well loved. Astral was popular too. How could he ever love a shadow that sits on the bleachers?

Sakura could never be perfect for someone who was a team basketball champion. Someone who was in honors, had compassion, loyality... She wasn't the one for Astral and she knew it herself.

She would _smile_ with tears in her eyes though. For she loved Astral so much she was willing to let him in the arms of another... just to see him happy. But it broke her heart bit by bit...

SN: Horrible start I know! I'm trying to make the chapters longer! :(


	2. 1 Cup

SN: I do not Own Yugioh ZEXAL or it's characters!

Sakura walked down feeling a bit lonely, she _was _walking with Tori but Tori had to do something.

Sakura sighed and walked into a coffee shop. She had ordered a dark latte and sat down.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked.

Sakura winced, the voice she had just heard. The smooth voice, that was so smooth and calm it could roll over paper like wine pouring on delicate silk.

She looked up and her eyes dilated back. "A-Astral-kun!" She stuttered. The one before her was her Astral. Her old friend, her _heart._

She wanted to say something, but felt as if she had no need to. She blue in embarrassment. Astral got her latte and his coffee and sat by her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Sakura winced again, usually Astral would be hanging out with his girlfriend. _Hell_ if Rosetta saw her with _her _boyfriend she was guaranteed for drama and trouble.

"Y-yeah." Sakura managed to speak. Astral sipped his coffee and smiled that sweet innocent smile. That very smile made Sakura's heart leap. The smile to her was like a thousands and thousands of angels performing a dance that mere mortals were never worthy enough to hear.

The 2 stared at each other before Sakura looked away with a light blush.

Astral blinked, "Sakura, are you alright? Your face is pink." Astral said and poked her cheeks.

Sakura blushed a shade of red. Having Astral touch her face so gently made her feel like a weak prey being engulfed to the sweet sensation of warmth against her cheeks.

A few awkward moments later, the 2 began a conversation. They chatted and chatted for hours but to them, it didn't seem enough.

Astral felt a pang in his heart, 'W-what is this feeling?' Astral thought as Sakura smiled with those heavenly ruby eyes. When she smiled, Astral smiled. It was so much different then when he was with Rosetta. If only he could tell Sakura everything. Just to lift the weight off his shoulders. That would've felt _so _much better for Astral.

SN: Sorry this was short, the next chapter will be long though!


End file.
